


"I Know That You Got Daddy Issues"

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Innocent! Reader, Kinky, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Smut, pussy eating, slight fluff if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: You are Frank's little innocent daughter and Mikey, his work partner takes a sudden interest in you."God baby girl, you've really got some daddy issues and I fucking love it."





	"I Know That You Got Daddy Issues"

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this. You are 17 in this (you might be underage depending on where you live) and Mikey is 26. Frank's other kids don't exist for the sake of this story. I imagine Mikey as Teenagers! Mikey but in fancy clothing and Frank as that photo shoot he did for Kerrang where he is wearing a shirt and tie, and he is pulling at his tie. But have fun imagining whatever you want.
> 
> This is also v v tumblr and based on "Daddy Issues" by The Neighbourhood, hence the title

**Your POV**

I was excited because my dad was finally coming back from a business trip. He was never around which made me quite sad, but he always said that it was because he needed to earn money for the house. Mum was busy preparing for tonight because one of Dad's business partners was coming over for a dinner party. I was told to dress nicely, so I had on a white dress that came to my mid thigh and soft make up. I was proud of how I looked so I walked downstairs to wait for Dad.

He finally came through the door, still in his suit and tie and I squealed and hugged him. "Daddy!" I grinned and he smiled back at me. "Hi princess, I missed you a lot. This is Mr Way, one of my business partners and who we are dining with tonight." I saw a tall man with black styled hair and a white shirt on. "Hello Mr Way, I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you!" I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake. He took and smirked at me. "Please call me Mikey, I feel old when you call me Mr Way." We laughed and made our way to the dining room where Mum made Dad's favourite, spaghetti. 

"So (Y/N), how old are you?" Mikey asked me once we had sat down and started to eat. "I'm 17 right now, sir." I spoke softly before sipping at my water. Mikey was looking at me strangely and then shook out of it and complimented Mum on her cooking. "Dad, how long are you going to be home for?" I ask my Dad and Mum glared at me. "Sadly princess, I'm only here for the next week before they need me back in New York. Mikey here isn't going back to headquarters for another month, lucky bastard." The adults laughed before I spoke up. "Daddy, you can't say bad words!" I joked and Mikey looked at me strangely again. "Sorry baby girl, I know you don't swear." Dad apologized and I smiled.

**Mikey's POV**

God this dinner was going to be harder than I thought. Frank's daughter was undeniably beautiful and it pulled me towards her, despite the fact that I'm nearly ten years older than her. I have never felt this way about younger girls before so what is it about (Y/N)? The way she says daddy out of those pretty pink lips of hers drives me insane. God Frank would kill me if he knew what I was thinking about his precious, innocent daughter. Its obvious that she doesn't know anything about sex and I just want to fucking ruin her. This is not good at all.

**Your POV**

Dinner was coming to an end and it was one of the more enjoyable dinner parties that Dad had held. Mikey was pleasant and very attractive if I must add. He is making me feel quite weird things in my stomach, like butterflies. I have never felt this way about boys before even though they always try to flirt with me. I shouldn't be attracted to Mr Way, he is so much older than me and he is my Dad's work partner for crying out loud. 

Mikey goes to give me a hug before he leaves and I feel myself blush and I fiddle with the hem of my skirt while Mum and Dad say their goodbyes. "I'll be over soon, see you later doll." He says to me and the butterflies start up again. "Bye Mikey, it was nice to meet you!" I smile politely and walk up the stairs to my room where I fall onto my bed amd think about what just happened.

//**--*..*--**//

A few days later Mikey came around again. He was mainly talking to Dad and I was walking to the bathroom where I bumped into him. "Hi Mikey!" I beamed and he lazily grinned. "Hey baby girl, what are you up to?" I bit my lip and replied. "Mainly studying. I don't like it but Daddy says I have to, so I can do well in school." He laughed. "He is such a bore, but you do have to study sadly. What are you doing right now?" I groaned. "Accounting but I hate it as I am not very good at it." He looked hopeful. "I can help you with that, I am actually an accountant and I'm sure your dad would pleased to let me help you." I gasped and hugged him "You would? Thank you so much Mikey, it would mean a lot to me!" he grinned and hugged me back. "No problem doll, just let me go talk to your dad about it and I'll come up in a few minutes."

I was sitting with all my accounting books splayed across my bed as I huffed because I couldn't get the answer. Mikey knocked and came to sit beside me. "What are you struggling wih princess?" I told him the problems and he helped me solve them, much to my delight. At one point he had his hands fairly high up on my thigh which made my private parts feel weird and tingly.

We finally got the answer and I squealed with joy and hugged him. "Thank you so much Mikey! I've been trying for ages to solve this." He laughed. "It's okay, you can always ask me for help baby girl. Now maybe you could return the favour for me..." His eyes looked directly into mine. "Sure thing, anything!" I didn't expect him to crash his lips onto mine and for an amzing kiss to happen. My stomach turned to butterflies and it felt really good. He pulled away and lazily grinned again. "You are one good kisser doll." I giggle and blush, hiding my face in my hands.

He pulled my hands away and looked at me. "Now you can't tell your Mum and Dad about this, it'll be our little secret, okay?" I nodded and replied. "Yes, of course Mikey!" "I have better idea of what you can call me when we are alone. Call me daddy, baby girl." I got confused for a minute but decided to go along with it. "Yes daddy." Mikey let out a small groan and kissed me again. "I have to get back to your dad now but remember, it's our little secret, okay?" I nodded. "Yes daddy." He left and I was clearing away my books when I found a little note.

"Text me some time little girl.

****-******-****

\- Mikey (Daddy)"

I entered his number into my phone and waited for him to leave before I messaged him.

To: *Daddy*

Hey daddy ;)

I waited patiently for a reponse and I let out a tiny squeal when he did message me back.

From: *Daddy*

Hi baby girl, what are you doing?

The conservation went fairly nicely until I had to go to bed or else Dad would take my phone away.

To: *Daddy*

I have to go to bed now but I'll talk to you later daddy. xx

From: *Daddy*

Night baby girl, sweet dreams. xx

I put my phone away and told my parents good night, before heading up to bed where I did have sweet dreams, especially where Mikey was kissing me.

 

//**--*..*--**//

It has been a week and my Dad had to go away again. But this trip had a twist - my Mum had to go with him for once. "Now princess, we will only be gone for ten days. Mikey here has offered to take care of you and I trust Mikey a lot, especially when it involves my little girl. Love you (Y/N)." Dad told me as he went to get into the car. "Love you too Dad." i shouted and waved at them.

Mikey was waiting at the door with his shirt undone slightly and a coffee in his hands. "Come on baby girl, its getting late. Let's go watch a movie." I skipped inside and changed into my big pink jumper and white thigh high socks. I came down to the living room where Mikey had already picked a movie. I sat next to him and curled up slightly and he put his arm around me. "How often does your dad go away then (Y/N)?" He asked me when the movie went quiet. "A lot. I miss him and I never really get to see him, which is what I really want." I pouted slightly and Mikey kissed my pouting lips. "Aw I'm sorry baby." 

I felt adventurous and decided to lean in and pull him into a deep kiss. He immediately acted and teased my bottom lip with his tongue to allow him access. Mikey tasted like coffee and cigarettes which was strangley addictive. He laid me down on the couch and continued to kiss me, stopping to kiss my neck when he suddenly kissed a certain spot making me moan a quiet "Daddy." He grinned. "Do you trust me baby girl?" I looked at him and decided my answer. "Yes daddy, I do." He then pulled my jumper off to reveal my white bra and underwear. "Fuck princess, you're beautiful." I blushed and moaned when he palmed my breasts. I allowed him to remove my bra and I felt a bit exposed until he kissed around my breasts until he sucked a perfectly formed bruise on the top of my right breast. "What's that daddy?" I questioned and he chuckled. "That's a lovebite princess. That means you're all mine and only mine." I moaned a response as he dragged a finger along with my still clothed private parts. They were wet and tingly and I had never really felt like this before but I was loving it.

"You really are a daddy's girl, but in such a different way this time. God baby girl, you've really got some daddy issues and I fucking love it." Mikey slid my underwear down my legs and I was grateful that I shaved last night. "What a pretty pink pussy. Mind if I had a taste baby girl?" He smirked at me. "No daddy, go ahead." I told him and spread my legs wantonly. I felt like what my friends would call a slut, and I knew my dad would kill me if he knew that his work partner was touching me like this. I didn't even care anymore, which was was strange considering I never really did anything bad.

Mikey dipped his head inbetween my legs and kitten licked up my slit, collecting all the wetness that had formed. "So fucking sweet baby." I moaned as he continued to lick at my most private area, which he called my pussy. He focussed on my bundle of nerves and my legs shook slightly, making him hold them wide open, ready for him. Mikey just knew how to control me. "M-Mikey!" I moaned and he stopped making me whine. "Nuh uh baby girl, we know that's not my name." "I'm sorry daddy, please continue." I begged and he grinned. "Of course baby girl, you taste so fucking good." He was rougher this time, occasionally dragging his teeth lightly across my clit making me moan "Daddy!" loudly. He was holding my legs apart with one hand and was teasing my entrance with his other one.

I felt a long finger slip into my entrance slowly and he allowed me to adjust to his finger inside of me before moving it slowly causing more whimpering from me. "Daddy, it feels so good!" I gripped his dark hair with my hand and he moaned slightly, causing vibrations to be sent up along my core. This continued for a few more minutes until I feel something weird in the pit of my stomach. "Daddy, I feel funny!" I moaned out. "Baby, you're gonna cum. Are you going to cum all over you daddy's fingers like a good girl?" I nodded and mumbled a weak "Yes daddy!" before a wave of pleasure took over me and I moaned the loudest I had the entire night. I felt exhausted and he leaned up to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue and I didn't even mind. "Thank you daddy." I smiled at him and he kissed me again. "No problem baby." 

I sat up. "Is there anything I could do for you daddy, as did you made me feel really good, I want to return the favour." His eyes widened at my statement. "Are you sure baby girl?" I nodded. "Well you could help me by sucking daddy's cock like a good little girl." I grinned. "I haven't done this before daddy, can you teach me?" He groaned at what I said. "God, you're so fucking innocent, I'm gonna ruin you."

He undid his belt buckle and pulled his cock out, pumped it a couple of times and prompted me to get on the floor. "C'mon baby, on your knees like a pretty little slut." I scrambled to my knees and looked at his large cock. Is this supposed to fit in my mouth? "You can touch it baby girl, then put your mouth on it, okay. Lick underneath my cock and up towards the tip especially, then slowly put your mouth on it, go slow and relax your throat princess." Mikey instructed and I did as I was told. 

I carefully pumped it, mirroring his actions from earlier and licked the underside slowly, teasing him a bit. I flicked my tongue under his tip causing him to groan. I slowly took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around to taste him, which he really enjoyed. I relaxed my throat a lot and I managed to fit most of his cock in my mouth. I began to move my head up and down, and what I couldn't fit in my mouth, I pumped with my hand. "God what would your daddy say, knowing that his innocent little girl was on his knees sucking an older man's cock like a little cock slut? I bet he would be disappointed but I don't even fucking care, your mouth feels so fucking good." Mikey loved to talk and he gripped my hair causing me to moan. "Can I fuck your mouth baby?" I pulled off for a minute. "Yes daddy." My voice sounded so wrecked but I loved it. He guided me this time, moving my head at a quicker pace, making me choke slightly, a single tear falling from my eye. He let out the occasional moan and I swirled my tongue around to give him more pleasure. "Baby girl, I'm gonna cum, and you're gonna swallow it or else I'll punish you." I moan slightly and he continued to fuck my mouth for a few more moments before a salty liquid landed on my tongue. I swallowed like a good girl as I didn't find it too unpleasant. I was pulled back onto the couch and he cuddled me. "Such a good little girl, so good for her daddy." He mumbled and kissed my forehead. "Thank you daddy." I spoke softly as my throat did hurt a lot. He lifted me from the couch softly and placed me in my bed where he climbed in beside me amd cuddled me. "Goodnight princess, you did so well tonight, daddy's so proud of you." I just kissed him and drifted off to sleep.

//**--*..*--**//

Mikey and I were having a lot of fun over the past three days considering I was on holiday and so was Mikey. We had shared a lot of great kisses and once or twice I sucked his cock again which he seemed to love. I wanted a bit more attention however so I decided to tease him a bit. I chose to dress in just a baggy white t shirt with no underwear underneath, which made me feel naughty and excited.

I put on some dirty songs loudly that my Dad banned me from listening to and I wanted to dance around my room hoping Mikey would come up and give me some attention. I looked at some of the music videos and decided to copy them. I rolled my hips down and did a little drop, making sure my ass was on display. I sang along, making sure to swivel my hips around. "You can be the boss, daddy, you can be the boss..." I sang and sank to my knees, running my hand up my chest and groping my breasts slightly. 

I was having a lot of fun doing this until my song finished and a voice spoke from the doorway. "Baby girl, if you keep dancing like that, then I'm gonna have to fuck you." I gasped as Mikey smirked at me and he had an obvious bulge in his pants. I replied bravely. "Then why don't you daddy?" He let out a sound that nearly sounded like a growl. "Baby girl, I'm gonna fucking wreck you." He moved towards me, pulling me onto the bed whilst kissing me roughly. I was placed on his lap and I grinded my hips onto his in a frenzy of passion. Mikey started to kiss my neck, finding that spot that makes me moan, and sucking a love bite on it. "Now everyone will really know you are mine." I moaned. "Yes daddy, I'm your baby girl..."

I was pushed off of his lap and onto the bed where he climbed on top of me and played with the hem of my t-shirt before he detached his lips from mine and pulled my top off. "No underwear? Must have been waiting for your daddy like a good little slut." I spread my legs and bit my bottom lip slightly. "Daddy? Can you fuck me?" He looked me with lust filled eyes. "Are you sure baby girl, this is a big commitment..." I nodded. "Yes daddy, I'm sure. I trust you enough."

He quickly undressed himself and kissed me again. "Now baby girl, this will hurt a bit at first but bear with me okay, it will get better." He pulled a small packet out of his trouser pocket and slid it on his cock. I held his hand as he climbed on top of me and prepared to enter his cock into me. He slid carefully into me, going slowly until he was completely inside. I let out a shaky breath and within a minute I wanted more. "You can move now daddy, please." I asked him and he kissed my neck as he grinded his hips and began to push in and out of me slowly at first. I let a few moans escape my mouth and it was lovely when he was going slow but I wanted it faster. "Please daddy, go faster, I need you." I moaned out and scratched his back slightly. "Alright princess, if that's what you want." Mikey grinned and picked up his pace, making me moan loudly. "Oh, f-fuck Daddy!" I groaned loudly and the room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin, moans and the occasional dirty talk from Mikey. "Such a good little slut for your daddy, taking my cock so fucking well." He hit a certain spot inside of me which made my legs shake in pleasure.

"Daddy, think 'm gonna cum..." I moaned out and he kissed my neck again. "Not yet princess, you cum when I tell you. Hold it." I whined but tried to control myself. Mikey picked his pace up again, making it harder for me to contain my orgasm. "Alright I'm gonna cum now and so are you. Be a good girl for Daddy." He moaned out as our orgasms washed over us. It felt like ecstasy had taken over my entire body.

Once we had recovered from our orgasms, he slid himself out of me and got rid of the condom, as I learned. He cuddled into me and pulled me closer. "Such a good girl for me, I'm so fucking lucky." I giggled. "I'm lucky to have such a good daddy." He smiled and kissed me. "Our little secret baby girl..." I nodded. "Our little secret daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> The song that you dance to in this, is "You Can Be The Boss" by Lana Del Ray


End file.
